1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a paperboard carton and blank therefor and more particularly to a carbon suitable for storing and displacing bacon or the like having a top panel with a hinged inspection flap.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Government regulations require that the consumer be able to see 70 percent of the surface of a representative slice of bacon in a package. The specific regulations are set forth in 9 C.F.R. Sec. 317.8. Cartons complying with the government regulations suitable for storing and displaying bacon slices having top panels with inspection flaps are well-known in the industry. A serious problem with the prior art cartons is that the inspection flap, when lifted by consumers, is often torn beyond the hinge line upon which it is folded. This tearing of the inspection flap beyond the hinge line results in breaking the seal of the package and presenting subsequent consumers with an unattractive and broken package which is no longer salable at normal competitive prices.